Brother of Wonder Woman
by This Is A Boring Fanfiction
Summary: You guys can guess from the title and location of the story what this is about. If you want to read than go ahead but if not please do anyway. GL HF.
1. A Different Solution

Brother of Wonder Woman

Hey guys. I was writing a story and this idea popped into my head. I would like for king of nightmares and dragons to not kill me for posting this but I wrote this myself and I am using a different usage of the naruto universe in this story. Please don't kill this story.

As always... Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction. Wonder woman, the justice league and all other DC characters used are property of DC comics. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release and the story by king of nightmares and dragons.

* * *

><p>The justice league searched around the apartment of Felix Foust, searching for any lead that might tell them what he was planning to do with the artifacts he was forcing them to collect.<p>

Shyera picked up a book and searched through it before angrily flinging it against the wall in frustration. The other members turned to her at the sound.

"This is pointless. We haven't found anything useful in here and time is running out."

Diana didn't want to agree with the other hero but she knew that Hawkgirl had a point, they had found nothing since their search began and the clock was ticking against them, if they didn't do anything soon, then all of Themescyera could be doomed.

Feeling as if her last options had been exhausted, she spoke up.

"There is one person who might be able tell us." She said, drawing the attention of her teammates.

"Who?" Asked Batman in his gruff monotone.

"Someone I had hoped I would never have to see again… My brother."

"Your brother?" Exclaimed Flash as the rest of the justice league stared in curiosity.

"I thought you were an only child." Said Superman.

"No, I never said that. I am the second child of my mother. He was the first."

"And why have you never mentioned this brother of yours to us before?" Demanded Batman.

"Because it is not something that I enjoy discussing. Themescyera is an island full of nothing but women who hate men and my brother was a son of Hades, conceived with my mother when the death god tricked her. As you can guess he wasn't very popular amongst the residents of the island." Diana's eyes almost watered talking about the tragic tale of the Amazon's prodigal son.

"But surely your mother would have kept him safe. I mean he was her son after all." Said Superman, sure in his belief that the woman who had raised Diana to be such an upstanding person could not allow such treatment of an innocent child.

"Unfortunately, with the death god trapped in Tartarus and no one to vent her frustrations on her bitterness and hatred of Hades fell on to my brother. I remember the first time he ever came back from sword training, he was missing an arm from a sword strike that Artemis dealt him." The entire league's eyes widened to near circles, to hear that anyone could be so cruel was shocking, let alone to hear that such cruelty had been dealt by a resident of an island of peaceful amazons.

"What did he do?" Asked Flash with a slight shake in his voice.

"He smiled at me and told me that it had fallen off and run away from him. I was young enough to believe such things then. After that he let me ride on his shoulders around the gardens despite having more than a few broken bones, Then he set me down for a nap and that's as much as I remember. The next morning he was good as new, his arm back and everything." Diana said, tears of both sorrow and joy gathering in her eyes as she recalled those peaceful days with her brother before she was old enough to understand the horror of what her sisters, who loved and adored her, were doing to him.

But if your brother was on Themescyera, wouldn't he have been turned to stone as well?" Asked Jon Stewart.

"No." Diana shook her head a negative. "Around 5 years before I left for this world, brother finally lost his mind. I don't blame him at all, suffering as he had for all those years at the hands of those who were supposed to love him, and watching his sister receive the treatment he was just as entitled to was too much for him. The final straw was when my mother declared that I would lead Themescyera if anything were to happen to her as queen when it was his by right. He went insane and tried to pry open the gates of Tartarus with his own two hands. He almost succeeded; Hades was almost through the doors before my mother stopped him. The gods sentenced him to an eternity imprisoned in isolation."

"So where is he?" Asked Batman, already pulling out a device that Diana had no clue of its purpose.

"In a place where no man would ever be willing to go, Pompeii."

* * *

><p>The league sat in Wonder Woman's invisible jet, flying over the Mediterranean towards their destination. Diana was tapping her feet and fidgeting in nervousness at the thought of seeing her brother again. He had cursed her and every amazon on the island the last time she had seen him, and that was after her mother had literally stabbed him in the back to stop his plan to free his father.<p>

Setting the autopilot so that she no longer had to fly them herself she turned to her team.

"Okay, before we arrive, I need to go over some things about my brother." The team nodded understanding her.

"Firstly, Hawkgirl, you have to stay here."

"What! Why?" She asked in a loud voice, while the others looked curiously at Diana.

"I do not mean to offend you my friend, it is just that my brother has not had many good experiences with women other than me, if he sees you before we get his help he might rush and try to kill you." Shyera twirled her mace and smacked it against her hand.

"Bring it on." She said, confident that she could beat Diana's brother.

"Hawkgirl, this isn't about fighting, we need to find out what he knows and see if it can help us against Faust." Said Batman, his eyes narrowing at the female hero. Hawkgirl sat down and grumbled out something that could be loosely translated to acceptance.

"Second." Diana continued. "Do not mention that this is aiding Themescyera. My brother hates our home more than anything on this planet and finding out that we are doing this to help them will make him want to throw Faust a feast, not help us beat him." They all nodded. "If he asks why we have come, tell him that Faust is terrorizing some other city."

"Lastly, do not stare at his eyes for more than ten seconds." Diana offered no explanation

as to why they should not stare but they all agreed nonetheless.

The jet touched down just outside of the abandoned city. Diana exited with the rest of the league minus Hawkgirl.

"Tower which houses only one prisoner, allow entrance to the princess of the Amazons." Diana called out to empty air.

A groaning sound echoed off of unseen walls and a door opened in front of them. Just inside was a group of Amazons who were standing guard in front of another door.

"Princess Diana, what brings you to this forsaken place?" Asked one of the guards.

"She's probably here to tell the prisoner all about her adventures." Said another. The league could tell she was bitter and venom dripped from every syllable as she spoke. J'onn could feel that she had nothing but the utmost contempt for the boy who was sitting behind those doors. He searched further into the building, feeling only a single presence in the cell.

"Sister, I have come to see my brother, I believe he has something I need."

"Ha." The guard's laugh was harsh and biting. "I wish you luck sister, he's been rambling nonsense since we brought him here 5 years ago." Diana nearly flinched at the guard's tone, but kept up her calm and unflinching visage in front of her sisters, she could cry for her lost brother later.

"I still need to see him, let me into the cell, if trouble occurs, send in my compatriots."

"But Diana." Said Superman. "You said we would ask him together."

He was clearly worried, that much Diana could tell just from his voice.

"I know, but from what my sister just told me, I think it would be best if I spoke to him alone for now."

Batman gave her a careful nod. "Alright, call us if anything happens."

The gate slowly opened and Diana walked confidently in. As the gates slammed shut behind her she moved farther into the prison and towards her target. It wasn't long before she began to hear haunting notes floating along the air.

_"__99 dead amazons on the wall, 99 dead amazons… you take one down, rip it to shreds, _

_98 dead amazons on the wall."_

The song continued as she walks, its disturbing words floating inside her head as she walked towards what could well be her end. A part of her considered the irony of that.

'_What an ironic way to end this life.' _she thought to herself_. 'After all the villains I defeated I am killed by the brother who loved me above all else.'_

As she came to the last door, which kept her brother in his cage, the song reached its final part.

_"__2 living amazons on the wall, 2 living amazons… Oh look its dear sister and lovely mother, what should I do."_ The song cut off and insane laughter rang through the air. A chill ran up Diana's spine as she heard it. She had met Batman's archenemy; the joker, and his insane laughter seemed tame in comparison to the unhinged cackles that emanated from the room in front of her.

_"__Kill sister, Kill mother… Oh look, no more dead amazons on the wall. Better go kill some more.'_

Taking a deep breath and summoning all of her courage, she pushed open the door to the prison and waited for the strike that she knew would come.

* * *

><p>Except the strike never came. Turning her head back to the place where she though he was, she gasped to see what had become of the boy she had once had such fun playing with.<p>

His skin, once a healthy tan that would seem to shine in the sun, had withered to a sickly white with its absence. His body was gaunt, pale skin stretched over bone with no flesh to fill it out. His eyes were dull and empty as his mouth moved silently, the song he had been singing over until the next time his broken mind demanded that he sing it.

"Brother." Diana cried, rushing over to the older man and picking him up as if he were light as a toothpick. She carried him to the cot that lay in the far corner of the room and laid him down. She rushed around the room, hoping to find any kind of sustenance that would ensure her brother's continued survival. Part of her knew that as long as he was in the tower he would never die, but seeing him as he was had drowned all logic that she might have had and set her on the singular mission of helping her brother.

She finally found some stale bread and water in a jug and brought both over to him. Opening his mouth for him in his weakened state, she fed him the bread and made him drink the water. His body filled out almost immediately and color flowed back into his skin. Diana realised that he must have intentionally deprived himself of food for weeks on end in order to become like this.

But what was his goal, she wondered. What could his aim have been that required such fasting? A thought struck her suddenly and made her dizzy with grief. Had her brother, the man who had shaken off all of the horrors of his life, tried to kill himself? Her mind could not process the thought that the man she respected and cared for above all others would stoop to such ideas of suicide.

_'__But still.'_ Her mind wondered… could this have been what truly broke his spirit. Above all things, her brother had always been someone who believed that life always had something to offer to keep one alive. To think, no, to even consider that he himself had given up on the land of the living made the world in which she lived in a little darker, the birds no longer chirped so happily, the flowers no longer looked as beautiful, and everything she could remember since he had told her those words seemed a little more false in its majesty and wonder.

The man's eyes fluttered open on his bed, and he was greeted with the sight of Diana, the Wonder Woman, Princess and future queen of the amazons and his younger sister. He bolted up and lunged at the woman, locking her arms in a hold that not even she could break and forcing her into the ground.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, thief." He spat.

_Thief_. It was heartbreaking for Diana to hear her own blood refer to her with such contempt, and with such a horrid title. But she could not blame him, when Hippolyta had first announced that Diana would succeed the throne and not her brother, Diana had jumped up and accepted immediately, not thinking of the consequences or caring for the implications of her words.

Seeing his sister, One of the two people who he had always looked out for an cared for amongst the sea of others who despised him, so willingly take his birth rite, without any kind of questioning or confusion, had broken him to the point where he had decided that the only way to be free of his father's evil shadow would be to challenge and kill him. That had been why he had almost opened the gates of Tartarus.

Staring down at the girl now woman in the dirt brought painful memories to his torn and broken mind. Images of happy days and peaceful nights raged through him and he recoiled in his haste to cease injuring the one person he still cared for.

Diana saw the battle in her older brother's eyes, sanity breaking through for just seconds before the madness closed in and swallowed it whole.

"You…" He sputtered in rage and fury. "You stole everything from me: my sisters, my mother, my birth rite. If you and Donna had never been born, I would be the one our sisters loved."

The sad thing was that Diana agreed with him slightly. She had heard the stories of his treatment when he was a child. But she also knew that it had gotten significantly worse when she had been gifted to their mother, and even worse still when Donna had come. Now here he was. The bravest, noblest and strongest person she had ever known, reduced to a gibbering mess in the confines of his own madness and solitude.

"I know." She said. "And I know that there is nothing I can ever do to right the wrongs committed by our sisters-"

"Your sisters." He cut her off.

"They are your family as well." She replied, and instantly knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"They stopped being my sisters when they tried to feed me to the lions on your 9th birthday."

Diana flinched. She still remembered that day. Some of the more… zealous amazons had hunter her brother down a few weeks before her birthday and kept him captive. They starved him and beat him in hopes of him dying but he had not given in; adamantly declaring that he would not die until he got to give his younger sister a birthday gift. So Diana's sisters had decided he would get his wish. On the day of her birthday, Diana had been brought to the coliseum to watch a tournament in her honor. When it was finally over, she was about to get up to leave as it had always been, only to see the two gates at opposite ends of the arena open. Out of one stumbled her brother, looking weary and tired. Out of the other stalked a group of hungry lions. Diana's eyes widened with horror as her sister cheered the lions on. The fight had lasted for what seemed like days, but was really hours. Her brother had managed to defeat each and every animal that had been brought against him, although he was panting with exhaustion and covered in claw marks that would undoubtedly scar. Diana had had to plead with Alexa for hours just to get her to heal the wounded prince, and even then it had been half-hearted.

"Brother… please." She pleaded with him.

"Don't call me that. Call me by my name." He snapped at her, his eyes still mad with rage and fury.

"You know I cannot. Mother decreed your name would never be spoken again after you left." He scoffed.

"Why should I care about her rules? She's nothing more than a stone statue now." Diana's eyes widened then narrowed, how had he known?

A light chuckle escaped from his mouth.

"Yes I know what has happened. Where do you think Faust got the medallion from?" The blood froze in Wonder Woman's veins, was her brother working for his father.

"So you know about the artifacts?" She asked, looking for any recognition to the words

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending how you look at it, His eyes showed genuine confusion along with anger and insanity.

"What artifacts. He just said he wanted to play with the amazons and I provided him the tools to do so."

Diana took out the pictures of the artifacts and placed them in front of her brother. His eyes shot open to the size of plates before he leveled a glare that could melt steel and freeze souls at the same time at her.

"Have you delivered these artifacts to him yet?" He asked, completely serious as he stared at his younger sister.

"No we haven't, they are safe with me." She replied.

"Good. Listen Diana." The madness had completely fled his gaze now. It seemed that the threat these objects posed was enough to make even him serious. "These artifacts together make up the key to the gates of Tartarus, if you give them to Faust I have no doubt that he will use them to return the lord of the dead to this world. I wish nothing but the worst on the inhabitance of that island but Hades is too horrible, even for them."

Diana nodded at him, now understanding the seriousness behind her brother's words.

"Thank you brother. I am very grateful for your help." She stood up and bowed before taking her leave and walking back towards the door.

"Wait! Please take me with you."

"I'm sorry, I cannot."

"Please. This place… not even our home was this bad."

"I am sorry, I cannot go against the will of the gods."

Anger once again raged in his eyes, consuming all other emotion and making Wonder Woman flinch away at his harsh gaze.

"Fine, go, leave me in this place. I cannot say I hope you will fail but I also hope that there are more than a few lost in the process of your victory."

Diana left the room, walking down the hall and back towards the real world. Behind her music began to start again. Except this time it was not the demented song about killing amazons but a smooth and slow humming. Tear welled in Diana's eyes as the notes floated to her ears. It was the song that he would always hum to her as a child. Whenever she was sad or tired he would pull her into his arms, take her to her room and hum that tune until she was asleep or no longer as sad as she had been.

Unknowingly she began to hum the tune as well, even as she left the cell and headed back to her plane with her friends she still hummed the tune much to the confusion of her team.

Batman was the first to break the silence.

"So what did you learn from him?" Diana sighed and turned back to the rest of the justice league.

"He gave Faust the amulet that allowed him to conquer Themescyera." The others almost gaped in surprise.

"That little pile of shi-"

"Stop John Stewart, it is not what you think." Diana interrupted him. "He gave Faust that amulet with the intent of mischief, not conquest."

"Does it matter why he gave Faust the amulet, the problem is getting it away from him and reversing its magic." Said Batman, ever the logical one.

"I have a solution for that as well." Said Diana. She got up out of her chair and headed towards the rear of the craft. Pushing the button that led to a small storage compartment the door slid open to reveal Diana's brother, laying peacefully against the wall and fiddling with something.

"My friends. I would like you to meet, my brother: the former prince of Themescyera and son of Hades." The man bowed slightly and stared at each member of the justice league individually. After a few minutes of silence he spoke.

"Why are you wearing your undergarments outside of your cloths?"


	2. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 2

Hey guys, I had this written and I wanted to post it asap. Oh and sorry Drake93 but too bad.

Normal disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction. Wonder woman, the justice league and all other DC characters used are property of DC comics. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

* * *

><p>Most of the league sputtered in indignation at the comment before they looked down to examine themselves. Diana almost gave a laugh, her brother had always known how to diffuse tense situations, it was one of the reasons he was not dead.<p>

"So you plan to help us save Themescyera?" Asked Batman.

"No, I am here to save the world. If my father is released he will bring about untold doom to the world and I will not allow that. After this is finished I will allow myself to enjoy the sport of smashing as many Amazonian statues as possible before we restore them." Diana leveled a glare at her older sibling, but it went unnoticed by the man as the island of Themescyera appeared within view.

Superman was the first to attempt some kind of courtesy to the man. Holding out his hand he offered the man a warm hello.

Diana's brother seemed surprised and suspicious at the friendly gesture, but nonetheless took the man of steel's hand and shook it in greeting. A small smile graced his hard features and secretly Diana jumped for joy. She had not seen that smile for years and seeing it now warmed her heart and brought back wonderful memories to combat the dire feelings of panic at the thought of what was happening to her sisters.

"We have arrived at our destination, we will disembark shortly."

"Wait." Said Batman. "Before we leave, we need to know how you got him out of the prison." The rest of the league also turned to them both, awaiting an explanation.

"Well you see." Diana started.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Begins<strong>

Diana could hear the peaceful and beautiful humming flowing through the halls as she walked and as she got farther and farther from her brother's prison she could feel her heart tearing apart. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and rushed back into his room. Diana burst through the door, rushed over to her brother and latched her arms around her neck, letting out a seemingly endless flow of tears into his shoulder. She pleaded through her sobs for forgiveness as he held her and comforted her. Even half mad and trapped in a prison he was the most emotionally stable of the three children of Hippolyta.

Diana finally separated herself from his shoulder went over the end of the room opposite to the doors. She held out her hand and flicked the wall. Her strength caused a section to fall out noiselessly, easily big enough for him to climb out into the day. Her brother stared at the daylight flowing through the hole in the wall with wonder. He stretched his hand out and let it pass through the light as if it might hurt him. A grin broke out on his face and he began to laugh. Not the sick, twisted laugh Diana had heard before but the loud, full happy laugh that she had come to love as a child and still enjoyed hearing as a full-grown woman.

"Listen brother, climb out and head towards the front of the prison, climb into my plane. The big black monster with large wings, and store yourself in the storage compartment at the back. Do not make a noise until I open the compartment." He nodded vigorously; happy just to be free of the prison he had been confined to for the last five years.

Diana, having completed her impromptu mission then left the cell, humming her brother's tune, and led the league back into her jet.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Ends<strong>

"And that is everything." Diana ended her story, leaving out some of the less relevant and more personal details. Batman looked slightly skeptical but nonetheless accepting and the invisible jet landed just as she was finishing her story.

The ramp lowered and the entire Justice League and Diana's brother in a hooded cloak walked out into the destroyed landscape of the Amazonian city. Faust was sitting on a marble statue with Queen Hippolyta's statue sitting next to him, sword drawn and poised to strike at the man.

"Ah." He said, satisfaction evident on his face. "You have brought me what I asked for?"

Diana brought out the artifacts, joined together to form the key. Faust was about to reach and take them when something odd struck him.

"How did you know how to put the pieces together?" He asked, suddenly weary and glancing around.

"That does not matter, do as you promised, release the amazons." Diana demanded.

"But of course." Faust raised the amulet and spoke in the language of magic. The stone statue gained color before it transformed into the living queen of the Amazons. She ran forward, carrying through with her attack and swiped at empty air. Seeing her mother in front of her, she flew forward and dropped the key, which floated to Faust's hands at the bidding of his magic.

"Diana?" asked Hippolyta looking at her daughter.

"Rest mother, everything will be alright." She whispered.

"No you do not understand, the artifacts you have been retrieving are-"

"I know mother." She said.

"So you did figure it out." Said Faust, braking the mother-daughter moment as Diana helped her mother to her feet.

"Yes I did, and you will not succeed." Faust cackled at her words.

"Oh won't I? Who is going to stop me… when all of you are turned to stone?" He raised the amulet and began to chant the incantation.

Only for the amulet to disappear in a red flash as the Flash appeared on the far side of the clearing.

"Looking for this?" He asked jovially.

Faust roared in anger as he summoned his magic to attack the scarlet speedster. Flash dodged quickly and runs away, handing the amulet secretly to Diana's brother who hid it in his robes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Justice League had begun to fight the giant plant monster that Faust had summoned up to combat them. They were winning bit by bit as the evil wizard was pushed farther and farther from the gates of Tartarus' hiding place. Yelling once again in frustration Faust unleashed a blast that threw everyone back.<p>

Teleporting forward he grabbed Hippolyta by the wrist and teleported to the gates of Tartarus.

Faust neared the gates, moving closer and closer towards the key slot, all the while Hippolyta was trying to convince him to stop.

"Please, you have no idea what kind of terror you are about to unleash upon this world."

"I know exactly what I am doing, when I free lord Hades he will reward me with ultimate knowledge."

Whatever he has told you or promised you is a lie. He will kill you the second you are no longer useful to him."

"SILENCE!" He yelled as he chained Hippolyta to a stone column and placed the key in the slot. The gears began to turn and the gates opened, revealing raging fires on the other side. The League and Diana's brother bounded down the stairs just in time to see a figure emerge from the other side.

He was tall and could be considered handsome, were it not for the evil and sadistic look on his face and the arrogant way in which he carried himself.

Hades stood in the land of the Living, finally free of Tartarus and ready to rule the world with an iron fist. Faust bowed deeply to him and spoke.

"My master, your humble servant has returned."

Hades looked down impassively towards the groveling man before looking past him towards the chained up queen of the Amazons.

"What is this, my queen returns to greet her lord and master upon his return to the mortal world?" Hades moved in closer to Hippolyta and sealed his lip against hers, stealing a kiss.

"Hm. Just as it has always been." He purred sadistically. "Just like it was when we made our son, I wonder if you are as you were back then."

"That is disgusting father, please do not speak of that in my presence." The leaguers tried to hide but were surprised when they found that they could not move. Diana looked to see black lines running across everyone on the league and her brother walking towards the death god.

"Ah my son, you have brought me a gift. You look well considering your imprisonment. How did you escape?"

"My sister of course, she was always so easy to fool, always seeing the best in people, a flaw I suffered from before my sisters showed me that all of humanity are nothing but mongrels.

The prince squatted down, now eye-to-eye with his restrained mother.

"Hello mother." He crowed in a playful voice full of malice and evil. "It has been five years since you locked me away, are you happy to have your son return home."

"You are not my son and this is not your home anymore."

A clicking noise came from his mouth, as if berating a child.

"But you see mother, this is my home, I was born here, I lived here for almost my entire life, and I will probably die here."

"I hope that death comes sooner than later." She retorted.

"Brother!" Diana's voice echoed through the cave.

"Yes dear sister."

"Why? Why would you do this, I helped you, I set you free, and you repay me by joining the lord of the dead?"

Faust had finally gathered his courage and decided to speak.

"My lord. Not to interrupt but, my payment is due."

The lord of the dead looked at the sorcerer and thought for a moment.

"Ah yes, ultimate knowledge." He stretched his hand forward. "Ultimately, the only knowledge you mortals will know is… death." Faust screamed in agony as his body was consumed in flames.

Hades let out a satisfied sigh.

"Now that he is out of the way I can get started on conquering this world-Ugh." Hades flew away from the site. Diana had her hand out. She had managed to overcome the binding her brother had placed on her. Turning to her brother she struck him in the jaw sending him flying across the cavern and smashing into the far wall. The Justice League rushed forward to engage the two villains. Batman and Hawkgirl tried to take down Diana's brother while the others attacked Hades. Diana's brother had pulled himself out of the wall only to dodge a batarang form Batman and a mace strike from Hawkgirl. He intercepted another strike from Hawkgirl, catching the mace with his bare hands.

"Something you may not know about me." He said with twisted glee in his voice as he threw Hawkgirl by her mace, smashing her into Batman and sending them both towards Hades as he turned his attention to Diana and Hippolyta.

"I am every bit as strong as my sister."

Naruto picked up a sword that was on the ground, dropped by some fallen amazon eons ago, and strode towards his mother and sister.

Diana stepped in the way of her brother, trying to protect her mother from his wrath.

"Stand down brother, if you surrender now, I will be lenient." She said. Her brother's eyes widened before he let out a raging laugh.

"Why should I stand down little sister? You've never beaten me once in all of our practices together."

Diana cursed in her mind. It was true. While she was one of the best amazons on the island and could actually beat Artemis on some occasions, her brother was capable of beating any resident of the island with ease that would make anyone jealous.

He rushed forward, crossing swords with Diana as she tried to defend both her and her mother, but she soon realised that she was loosing ground quickly, for every ten shots she made at him, only one would actually do any damage while every swing he sent at her would do some form of damage.

Her sword flew from her hand as her brother disarmed her, pointing his sword at her throat. He raised he arm… only for it to be intercepted by their mother.

Hippolyta held the sword firmly and with experience against her son.

"Oh what a model mother, jumping at the chance to protect her little girl. I wonder, did you ever think to protect me like that, or did you hate me from the moment I was born." Hippolyta flinched slightly and her son used that single instant of weakness to launch his attack.

The two-swapped sword strikes dozens of times, both of them evenly matched against each other as they fought.

All the while, the fallen prince's smile grew, turning into an insane grin as her clashed once again with the woman who had raised him.

"Yes, yes, this is what I have wanted for so long: the chance to fight you, to defeat you, to kill you. Fight me, fight me… FIGHT ME!" His sword moved in a blur slashing and stabbing and cutting away at the Amazonian queen.

"When I tried to open the gates. You didn't even have the stomach to challenge me did you? You didn't have the heart to look your son, your blood in the eye as you drove your sword through me. Instead you were a coward, you stabbed me through the back and threw me into that prison. You couldn't stand to see the child you failed every day. You wouldn't have been able to look in the mirror." He said, each word cutting into his mother sharper than the actual sword strikes.

"I tried so hard." He continued. "I tried so hard to please you, to be the best amazon there ever was. And every time you would turn me away, scold me, strike me, just because I was a reminder of him." Again his sword passed through her guard and sliced her side, dyeing her tunic with red.

"I did everything you ever asked of me. I trained until my bones were ground to dust; I fought until I could not even stand. I tried to make you see, I tried to make them all see that I was not my father, that I was not a demon child, but none of you wanted to see the truth, none of you wanted to see me as anything other than Hades' son." Hippolyta's sword fell from her hands and her son dropped his in response. Her grabbed the collar of her robe and brought her close before smashing his head into her's. He pushed her back and was on her in less than a second, raining blows on her tired and beaten form.

Diana would have come to her mother's aid, but she was too busy saving the lives of her teammates and battling against Hades.

The prince continued to beat his mother rabidly.

"Everything I ever did in my life, I did to make you proud, to try to make you see me for who I really was. Tell me how proud you are of me now mother." He landed a blow to her face, sending her reeling and forcing her to the ground. Now he stood over her.

"Tell me!" He said to her. "TELL ME!" He screamed, finally letting every ounce of hatred, rage and pain out at once.

Hippolyta sat up from her downed position, leaning on her arms as she stared up at her son.

"I-I hated you for so long." She said to him, her voice weak. "But it was not like that in the beginning. When you were born I was tired and weak and in pain. But when I saw you for the first time, a little tuft of hair on your head and those adorable little blue eyes staring at me. It was the happiest day of my life, you were perfect, perfect in every way and I wondered if you could actually be the son of that demon. But as you got older, you looked so much like him, not the color of your hair or your eyes but everything else. I was so bitter, your father had tricked me and you were the result and I couldn't help but see you as just more evidence that I had made a horrible mistake."

"Is that what I am to you?" He asked. "A mistake?"

"No!" She cried. She had no right in any sense of the word to refute what he had said, but it was still what she felt deep in her heart.

"You obviously thought so." He yelled back at her. "You let it happen, everything your people did to me and you just watched, you watched and laughed they beat me, cut me, starved me, burned me, again and again and again. And when Diana and Donna came it just got worse and worse."

Hippolyta stared at the ground, her eyes flowing with more and more tears the more her son spoke

"I know there is nothing I can say or do that will ever make up for the horrors your sisters and I inflicted upon you, but you have to know that you were never a mistake. I did many horrible things to you but deep down… I loved you."

She said it; those words that made her want to lay in a hole and die of despair. She had loved him, he was her son after all, and yet despite that she had allowed her bitterness and hatred of his father to bury that love so deep that she had not flinched at the sight of him armless and half dead after his first swordsmanship lesson, nor when he had almost died on his first hunting expedition, or when he had fallen ill and he had nearly left this world. She had allowed the son she loved to suffer because she could not overcome her own grudges.

"The funny thing is…" He stared. "So long ago I would have done anything to hear those words come from you, or anyone here for that matter. But now? Now I want nothing more than to never see any of you again." He grabbed his mother's clothes, bringing her eye level with him.

"But this is digressing from my question. Are you proud mother? Proud of what your son, your flesh and blood has become?"

Hippolyta looked around her, Her daughter and her team laying scattered and defeated at Hades' feet, her own son standing over her, ready to end her life, and the world that she lived in about to come to ruin at the hands of her son's father.

"Yes." She said. "I was proud. Deep down I was always proud of you. Everything you did, enduring what you had to and still being who you were. That made some small part of me that wasn't consumed by that madness proud beyond words. When you won your first tournament, when you killed your first boar. Everything made me the proudest woman you could possibly imagine. You were a wonderful amazon, and a good man. You never raised your hands against your sisters. Never sought revenge, in spite of everything. In that way you were better than me, better than any of us on Themescyera."

Hippolyta stretched out her hand towards her son, hoping against all odds that he might forgive her and see reason.

"I am sorry for everything that happened the you, everything we did. But I am proud of you, I love you. Please, stop this madness and let us try to mend what happened."

For a second, her son seemed to consider her offer. His hand reached up to her and she made a move to grab it… and missed as his hand wrapped around her neck. He pulled her close.

"I don't want your apology." He snarled. "I wanted nothing more than to see you and everyone on this island suffer. At one point I would have let the world burn just to get my revenge. But I know that the world is filled with more than enough good people."

Hippolyta's eyes widened in shock.

"That's right mother, I escaped. Your so-called inescapable prison was too easy to beat. I spent three entire years in the outside, learning, living. And in doing so I let go of my petty wish. I wanted you to pay so badly. Now I no longer care what happens here."

With that he threw his mother away and walked to his father. Hades was gloating over the defeated forms of the Members of the Justice League all of them staring up at him from the ground.

"HAHAHA, you thought you could defeat me, the god of death itself, fools, the lot of you. I am ten times the strength of that fool Ares. I am unstoppable-."

He was cut off as a hard blow pushed him forward into the walls of the cavern.

Diana's brother stood behind the death god with his fist out. He pulled it back to stare at his downed father who was buried up to his waist in rock, his legs sticking out and flailing.

"What's the matter father?" He asked. "Not used to being tricked."

Hades tore his head and body free from the rocks and glared with raging fire at his son, who was smirking back unafraid.

"You dare challenge me boy. You forget I am the god of the dead." Hades' body began to change, his normal human appearance transforming into that of a demon.

"And you too forget something father. I am your son." The prince's body also changed, his form gaining almost a foot of height and bulking up. He seemed to burst into flame before they settled and revealed him in a trench coat that went down to his ankles with black flames licking at the ends. Nine blades formed on his back, taking their places in ascending order.

At the base of it was a sand brown sword with blue lines running along it. Second was a deep blue sword with black lines on it; third was a gray and red sword with a shell pattern layered on the sheath. Fourth was a red sword that had what looked like monkey jaws clamped around the sheath. Fifth was a gray white sword that was much bigger than the rest. The sixth sword was much like the fifth but was more fluid in its design. Seventh was a green and dark grey sword, which looked like the wing of an insect. The eighth had ox horns holding it in place with what looked like tentacles securing it and was a pinkish brown. The ninth and final sword was orange and red and was decorated with a fox head on the end of the sheath and had a running fox as a guard. It was a traditional katana but was slightly longer than the other swords but smaller than the fifth.

"Well then my son, shall we proceed?" Asked the death god, forming his own sword from the earth.

"Yes father, we shall." Said his son pulling out the first sword.

"Very well, come and let me teach you a lesson… Naruto."

Diana and Hippolyta were shocked; both Hippolyta and the gods themselves had decreed that Naruto's name never be spoken again. To hear that name after five years, it seemed alien and foreign to the queen when she herself had given him the name when he was born.

Father and son rushed at each other, hacking away with their swords with skill and precision that took lifetimes to achieve. At first Hades seemed to be pushing forward, achieving superiority over the younger man. Before Naruto kicked his father between the legs, causing him to howl in pain as his form was littered with cuts.

"You… how dare you!" He yelled out, his voice significantly higher than it had been just seconds before.

"How dare I?" Asked Naruto, his voice filled with mocking. "How dare you, I've been waiting for years for the chance to face you in single combat and now you present me no challenge."

The death god roared at the insult and charged at his son. Naruto's eyes narrowed and a sadistic smile morphed onto his face.

Rushing forward Naruto ducked the swing his father had thrown and used the sword to sever the god's hand. Hades stumbled back and grabbed the stump where the limb had rested. Naruto took the first sword and threw it at Hades, impaling it into his forearm and pinning it into the wall. Naruto then drew each blade in succession, using them to pin different parts of his body. The eighth sword struck into the center of his chest, completing the seal.

"You dare, lay a hand on me. I will make you suffer boy. I will kill you and torture you after death. Naruto drew the ninth sword.

"I will burn in the pits of Tartarus." He said, brandishing the sword. "But not before you do."

He stabbed. The sword was lodged in the middle of Hades' forehead, right above his eyes. The god's mouth was open in an expression of pain and horror and he lay unmoving. A single drop of the death god's golden blood dropped from his head splashing to the floor in the silence.

In the instant the blood dropped to the floor. Black and golden flames burst forth from Hades' corpse. They consumed Naruto and obscured everyone's view. As the flames died. Hippolyta and Diana raced forward to where Naruto had fallen. He was laying on the cold stone, steam and smoke coming from his body as he gasped for air.

The two amazons fell to their knees in front of Naruto.

"My son." Said Hippolyta. "What have you done?"

"I have freed us all." He gasped out coughing heavily at the end. "The hellfire that burned the death god, It burned all traces of him from this world. His blood… has been burned from my veins."

"But without it-" Diana stammered to her brother.

"Yes, without his blood my body will no longer hide the wounds I have received through my life. Death will come for me"

Already his arm was fading away like and illusion, and scars were appearing everywhere on his body.

Naruto's eyes widened in agony, his body reverting to how it should have been. He coughed and blood shot past his lips. Hippolyta and Diana panicked at the sight of his blood, desperately trying to find some way they could ease his pain.

"No. Don't stop this. This is what I want. This world has given me much, it has taken much, but now, it is my time."

The light left his eyes and the form of Naruto, prince of Themescyera, lay still in death. Diana buried her head in his chest, begging her brother to open his eyes, unable or unwilling to believe that he was gone from this world. Hippolyta pulled Diana off of Naruto's chest and cradled her daughter as she wept for her fallen brother.

As a final act; Hippolyta ran her hand down Naruto's face, closing her son's eyelids and placing two golden coins on his eyes.

"May you know peace in Elysium, my little maelstrom."


	3. Old Flesh and Blood

Hello everyone, I am sorry that I have not been posting but mock exams just started yesterday and I finished the final bit of this chapter the day before they began.

As always Disclaimer.

Also thanks to king of nightmares and dragons for helping out and to all of you for reviewing and reading. Please review more and give suggestions. It really helps with story development to get new ideas from the readers. And it gives me this warm fuzzy feeling inside.

Your's truly: This Is A Boring Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later:<strong>

The Justice League stood on the watchtower, looking at the door, which bore the name 'Wonder Woman'. Since they had returned from the mission on Themescyera Diana had not been the same. The death of her brother so soon after his liberation had broken her heart and she had barely left her room since it had happened. From what they had heard from outside sources, her sister Donna was in a similar state, Batman had heard from his former partner Robin that when the news had reached the young heroine, she had been his almost as hard as Diana, while not so bad that she had forgone social interaction with her team mates, she had just been reclusive and depressed about the passing of Naruto.

Today was the day where the League and the Titans had decided that their time wallowing in grief was going to end. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Speedy, Kid Flash and Raven were already on their way to the watchtower on a Javelin Jet with Donna and now the League had to figure out how to get Diana out of her room and into the conference room where the intervention would be held.

Batman pounded on her door, trying to get Diana to listen to reason.

"Wonder Woman, we have a meeting, we need you to attend."

"NO!" Came a response that seemed more like a sob than a shout.

Superman pulled Batman away from the door, hoping that the confrontation could end in a peaceful way.

"Batman, let me handle this please, I don't think pounding on her door and demanding things of her is the best way of going about this."

Batman just glared at the man of steel for his interference, but nonetheless decided to move out of the way. Superman then walked up to the door and proceeded to knock. Instead of the flat refusal, this time the door shot off of its hinges, slamming the man of steel into the wall opposite the room. The entire league peered into the room from the wall in a very comedic way.

They saw Wonder Woman, in her costume, with a look that would send any sane person running for cover. Unfortunately, most of the heroes weren't completely sane. Batman was the first to speak.

"Diana, I know that the loss of your brother is painful, but we need you to attend this meeting with us. It's a matter of the utmost importance."

Faster than he could blink he was pushed up against the wall next to where Superman was still trying to pry himself out of the man shaped dent he had left in the wall.

"I don't care Batman. My brother gave up his own life to save a place that hated him, and now he's gone. Do you get it GONE! I'll never, ever see him again. I'll never get to have a family dinner with him and mother again, never get to introduce Donna to him, never get to apologize for everything that went wrong with his life, never get to do any of it. And why? Because of his damn selflessness."

Diana's rage over the course of her rant gradually died and was replaced by a heart-wrenching sob. She fell to her knees and cried into her hands. Batman looked down at the Amazonian, and if one looked closely, they could see a flash of actual compassion and remorse flash across his face.

It was in fact J'onn who stepped forward to provide comfort to the distressed Amazon, He placed his arm over her shoulder in a comforting gesture before brining her to her feet and leading her to the conference room where the intervention was being held.

* * *

><p><strong>Themescyera: Same time Frame<strong>

The island of Themescyera was having a celebration, news had spread extremely quickly through the population that Hades had been slain, what was not known was who did the deed. Many assumed that it was either their queen or princess, but could not verify these rumors because the queen had not left the palace since the events. Most believed that she was recovering from her battle with Hades and this only convinced the residents of the island to celebrate more, dedicating it to their queen's speedy recovery.

The reality was very different, if any of the Amazons had come to the palace lately, which had been practically sealed off.

Inside the palace stood the queen's most trusted council. They were drumming their fists against the door to the queen's room in hopes of rousing her from her isolation and getting her to interact with her subjects.

"My Queen." Said Artemis in a frustrated voice. "Open the door an speak with us, please."

They heard no response, and finally deciding that checking in on their potentially injured queen was more important at the moment than respecting her privacy.

"Alexa, if you would."

The normally timid amazon moved to the front of the group… and Spartan kicked the doors apart. The entourage entered only to find the room dark, the curtains drawn, a hole dug in the floor with the marble carefully removed and their queen, hoisting a coffin with the royal symbols on it that the amazons knew all too well.

"MY QUEEN! What are you doing burying that thing in the palace."

The queen of the Amazons glared at her sisters.

"Because he is my son and he deserved a proper burial." She said with conviction.

"Why would you want that monster to be buried on the island? When did he even escape his prison? The guards never reported anything wrong."

"I am burying him here because it is his right as the prince of Themescyera. I denied him his birthright for so long but I will do this one thing to try to atone for those mistakes."

The amazons were shocked, and did not notice the queen's refusal to answer their second question. Hippolyta had been one of the ones who was most supportive of the righteous vengeance they had laid upon the prince, Now she had done a 180 on her previous views and was actually sounding like she genuinely cared about the cursed boy.

"My queen, why have your thoughts on the boy-"

"He is not just a boy, he is my son." The queen stated with a conviction not seen in her words for some time, which brought the amazons back somewhat. Deciding to obey her lest they incur her wrath they changed their words… but not their attitude.

"Very well my queen, why have your thoughts on your son changed so suddenly, he was a spawn of Hades who tainted our island with his very presence. Now you are going to bury him underneath the palace itself. And how did he die in the first place, we haven't heard anything from the guards at his prison that said he had perished."

The queen pulled again on the rope, hoisting the coffin even higher into air and towards the hole she had dug to bury her deceased son.

"He escaped, and came back with his sister Diana. The island may believe that it was Diana or myself who struck the blow that killed the Death god, but it was not. It was Naruto."

The amazons stiffened slightly at the use of the boy's name, which had not been spoken for over a decade and a half

"My queen, surely you were confused or hallucinating, why would your son work to kill Hades, he was the boy's father."

"And I am his mother… despite my poor parenting." The last bit was whispered only to herself but the others heard it all the same.

"In any case, Naruto tricked his father and slayed him. As Hades died, the death god was consumed in hellfire that burned all traces of him from the mortal world. Including Naruto himself. His final sacrifice will not be in vain as long as I rule this island and I will bury what little of my son I have left in the place where it is meant to be."

Many amongst the entourage felt like protesting the decision made by their queen, but seeing the stubbornness in her eyes as she hoisted the coffin further into the air and towards the hole made them realize that no amount of arguing would deter their queen from her mission. Bowing to her they all left the room, closing the doors behind them as they left. Hippolyta lowered the coffin carefully into the hole she had prepared for it, knowing that with no effort she could later go down the royal crypt, which had never been used save for him, and move his coffin to its proper place.

Having finished her task the queen once again gently set the marble floor piece back where it belonged… and began to cry tears of sorrow. Before when she had had a mission, putting his body down in the crypt without anyone knowing, she had been able to hold off the feelings of sadness by holding onto some kind of obligation to not weep until her task was done. Now it was and she could feel the incredible sense of failure and guilt sweeping over her. Water poured from her eyes like rain from clouds as she lamented the loss of her boy.

Her tears drying up after hours of crying, Hippolyta resolved to go to a place she had not gone to for many decades: Her son's chambers.

The revelation that she had not seen her son's rooms, where he had slept, eaten, and lived for his entire life, for so long, despite having spent enormous amounts of time in the bedrooms of both her daughters was just another reminder of her failure as his mother.

Deep in thought, the queen of the amazons did not realize that she stood in front of her son's door until she felt her feet stop in front of giant white double doors. She could swear she still felt the dreary and depressed atmosphere that had accumulated over the course of several decades of hatred, vengeance, pain and sadness. She pulled herself together and pushed the doors apart, entering the room used by her son so long ago. She was shocked to see almost everything in the room was in need of repair. The curtains that should have ensured privacy were instead on the bed, pulling it off Hippolyta ignored the 15 years worth of dust that flew into the air as she saw the lack on any kind of blanket or covering to provide warmth on cold nights. The rest of the room was in a similar state of disrepair and from the dust it had been that way since long before her son had been imprisoned.

Fresh tears flowed from her eyes as she continued to reflect on how horrible of a mother she had been. She knew everything about Diana, and just as much about Donna, because she had made it a priority to maintain a strong relationship with her daughters. Her son on the other hand, was another story. She had never made any attempt to make a good mother-son relationship, preferring instead to wallow in her hatred of both him and his father and in doing so she had doomed any chance of knowing anything more about her son than just his name and appearance.

Moving over to the desk that was located on the far side of the room she leaned on the rotting wooden chair. Surprisingly it held her weight as she inspected the desk. It was the same one that was in Diana and Donna's room, one of the only things that did not need repair as it was made of solid marble. She ran her hand over the surface as if trying to get a sense of what her son had done here.

She let out a choked sob and prayed to Hera.

"Please, lady Hera, let me see into the past, let me see the life of the one who lived here."

She looked around the room as ghostly apparitions played out a scene in front of her. The ghostly image of her son laid on the bed, wrapped in the curtains and moving fitfully in his sleep. Light filled through the curtains and he stirred. Untangling himself from his makeshift blanket he moved throughout the room, his mother following him with a sad expression on her face. He moved through the room. Pulling things off the shelves as he went, the ghostly doors slammed open and another person walked in, their face covered in shadow so she could not identify which one of her sisters it might have been.

"Get ready boy." She snapped at him as she threw him a new tunic.

"The queen has an announcement to make." Disgust and venom were dripping from every word, as if she was a poisonous snake that her son had offended with just his existence. She briefly wondered if she had been that spiteful as well before nodding to herself, she had been, and she felt awful for it.

The two left the room and the simulated day changed to night, Naruto stumbled through the room in a cut up tunic with a broken sword in his hands. He flopped onto the bed, shrieking into his pillow to find some relief from the pain that he was surely suffering from, Hippolyta would have run to the boy and tried to comfort him, but as this was nothing more than an illusion she could only stand helplessly by and cry out desperate for this scene to either change or to allow her to help her injured child.

Her eyes snapped over to the ghostly door as it creaked open, even so long ago the room was in need of fixing up. Around the opened door peaked the head of a young Diana, probably five or six years old, looking sheepish as she entered her brother's room, youthful ignorance and innocence blinding her to the degrading conditions her elder sibling was living in.

"Big brother." She said quietly, tip toeing over to the bed. Despite her previous turmoil, the Amazonian queen could not help but let out a small smile at seeing her eldest children together.

Diana was now next to the bed, and climbed up onto is a second later. Sitting crossed legged next to her brother she began to poke him in the side.

"Big brother, big brother, wake up and play with me, we have to play." She whined in an adorable voice that brought back such fond memories for the queen.

Suddenly the lump that was Naruto sprang up and leapt onto Diana, eliciting a scream of fright that quickly morphed to laughter as Naruto tickled her sides, laughing with her even though Hippolyta could clearly see the pain in his eyes.

"That will teach you not to disturb people when they are sleeping little sister." He said jovially, Diana still laughing hysterically.

"Stop it big brother, please… please stop!" She managed to gasp out in between fits of shrieking laughter.

"Why should I?" He asked, pretending to contemplate it as he tickled her.

"Ple-please." She managed, her laughs now becoming less happy and more protestant.

"Fine." He said, letting go of his little sister and sitting with his back facing her, waiting for the inevitable attack that he knew was coming.

Sure enough, Diana bowled over Naruto and the two of them ended up at the foot of the bed, Naruto laughing a genuine laugh, as Diana looked around confused at the sudden shift in view from her place sitting on his chest.

Had her tear-ducts not been empty from near constant crying over the course of the day, Hippolyta would have shed tears of joy and sorrow, joy at the scene that was playing out in front of her between the two. And sorrow that she would never be a part of such wonderful interactions between her family members. She took a deep breath and let it out shakily.

"Thank you queen Hera, I am grateful."

The images faded away, Hippolyta stared at the image of her son and daughter together and smiled, happy that the two had shared at least some happy moments together.

The queen spent several more minutes in her son's room, looking around and trying to absorb as much as she could before the time came where she would have to leave. That time came all too soon as her attendants found her and inquired about when she would be eating her dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Afterlife<strong>

Naruto opened his eyes; his body felt light as air and full of energy, unlike how it had when he had died. Looking around he found himself surrounded by men and women of all races and times, floating in lotus positions. Naruto exhaled in relief, Their presence meant that Naruto had not ended up in the greek underworld, awaiting the wrath of the Olympian council for breaking out of their prison and pissing them off.

You would think that they would know how to take a joke considering the fact that Zeus was constantly referred to by the entire Olympian pantheon as the god of unfaithfulness and all around douchbagary, but noooo, he had to get all uppity about this one thing. And maybe it was about killing Hades as well but that was minor.

Anyway, standing here meant he was in the right place, in the land of Nirvana. Here was the first circle of 'Hell' ruled over by the Biju and high gods. This place was reserved for those who had reached enlightenment and short of being given access to the realm of the gods this was the highest any mortal could go after death.

Just below the ninth level was the eighth. This level was more of a comparison to Elysium. A paradise for those who had been good in their lives but had not reached enlightenment.

Below that was the cycle level. The seventh level of hell was where all the souls went as they waited to be reincarnated. Millions of souls waited in their lines daily to be given the chance to be resurrected.

Finally came the 6th-2nd levels of hell. These levels are all very similar but different in severity. For the human soul there is a certain way of removing enough taint from one's soul to be allowed to be reincarnated. Depending on how evil or corrupt you were in life you went to one of these levels. In the sixth, it was for minor indisgressions, conning, stealing, feeling the pain you have dealt others and so on, until the second level for people who have committed a lifetime of atrocities and needed to be cleansed. All the pain they dealt out was inflicted onto them threefold. Sometimes it could take anywhere between a few decades to over 2 centuries to escape from this part of the afterlife.

Then finally the first level of hell. This 'lowest' level was the pit; the place from which all evil things sprung forth. To descend into this area of the underworld (or over world depending on what level you were on) was the same as committing suicide as nothing ever sent into the pit had ever returned. Not even the high gods dared enter that cesspool of evil.

But that was not Naruto's destination. Instead, the gates at the top of the ninth level opened and Naruto could see that several shadowed figures were looking down at him from the gap, light obscuring their faces.

Naruto floated into the gap, where he was greeted a blank white expanse that stretched on farther than the eye could see. Around him were nine figures.

Naruto smirked slightly at the monstrously large beings

"What's up hairballs, how've you been?"

The giant beasts growled down at the boy.

"Don't get cocky brat, just because you're the son of that idiot Death godling with his little underworld doesn't mean you can talk to us like that."

Naruto gave of a smile up at the beasts, he knew they didn't mean it, when he had first met them they hadn't really liked him much, but one of them; the big orange nine tailed fox, said that Naruto reminded him of someone.

"So, what now, I killed my old man and I really don't feel like I want to spend the rest of my death here, I want to see the rest of the world, maybe finally get laid, stuff like that."

The nine giant beast's glared down at him.

"Are you asking what we think you are asking? Do you know how large of a violation in the cycle of nirvana that is? You are asking to be reborn with all your memories in tact and with your current body, such a thing cannot simply be done without an offering."

Naruto sighed, the Biju were always so stubborn when it came to the rules.

"How about this; I'll leave part of my soul here and that can be reborn normally, then I live my life and when I die for real I just join the rest of my soul in the new guy I was reincarnated into."

The Biju exchanged contemplative looks and Naruto knew he had them interested, if he could just land the finishing blow, then he could convince them.

"Besides, you guys could find out what happens when a person born with only part of a soul gains the full soul. It could be very interesting."

Now he had them, the Biju and the High Gods were naturally curious beings, they wanted to experiment, entertain themselves by messing with the lives of those beneath them.

"Very Well." Said the Kyuubi. "Your request will be granted, but first you must hand us a piece of your soul."

Now Naruto was nervous. He had hoped that they would just painlessly detach a part of his soul and send him on his way. Apparently that had been a misguided hope. Reaching into his chest like it was water he grabbed onto the small orb located where his heart was. Latching his fingers onto a small part of the orb he tugged. Agonizing pain shot through his undead form as he ripped his soul apart. Finally the piece separated from the larger part in his chest and Naruto tore the piece out of his chest, falling to his knees as he offered up the small portion of his soul to the giant beasts.

The Kyuubi reached down, taking the delicate piece in his hands as the orb of energy changed and morphed into a small baby. The baby was a normal size for a newborn and had sun-kissed blonde hair and olive skin, it opened its eyes and looked curiously around; its eyes a striking crimson colour.

The child floated up to the Kyuubi's nose, and grabbed onto its snout. Chuckling slightly all the beasts stared at the baby before it vanished in a yellow flash.

"Our business is concluded boy, take the first door to the right and you may leave back to your world."

Naruto stared in confusion at the beasts. They were in an open field with no doors, how was he-

And suddenly he was in a corridor with an endless amount of door. Taking the first on to his right he was bathed in beams of white light and as it died down Naruto found himself standing in front of the famed New York City.

Naruto clenched his hand, practically feeling the life flowing back through his veins.

Looking over to the city, he had only one thing to say.

"Ah, its good to be my own flesh and blood again."

* * *

><p><strong>With the wee baby Naruto.<strong>

The child reappeared in a flash on an island in the Aegean Sea. It sat on a hill overlooking a village made entirely of old style Greek houses. Letting out a cry that could wake the dead, no one heard it, except for a single woman resting fitfully in her sleep. Hippolyta's eyes shot open, hearing the cry as if it was next to her. Desperately glancing around she got out of her bed and followed the sound of the crying baby, running through the halls of the palace and into the streets she passed some of her sister, still awake in the dead of the night. They looked curiously and worriedly at their queen as she ran past them with a look of desperation on her face. Soon enough a small crowd had formed behind Hippolyta as she headed to the wood, to the source of the crying.

Reaching the edge, Hippolyta heard the now deafening sound of an infant, crowning the hill that led to the forest the amazon queen was greeted with a sight that was all too familiar. On the ground was a child, still an infant, crying into a white blanket with the banner of Themescyera sown into it. He had olive skin, normal for the inhabitance of the island. However what shocked Hippolyta was not his skin, but his face. The face was normal for a child his age; round and slightly chubby, but on his cheeks… there were three whisker shaped birthmarks on each cheek, and the beginnings of a head of spiky blond hair forming on his head. Hippolyta fell to her knees, her subjects peaking past her to gaze wide-eyed at the child.

Reaching out with shaking hands Hippolyta picked up the crying baby and soothed him. The child's wails quickly died down as he cuddled deeper into the queen's tunic, trying to absorb some warmth.

As she stared down at the baby Hippolyta turned her face up to the skies and whispered the words.

"Thank you."

She picked up the blanket with the child resting inside and turned to her subjects. Walking past all of them as they stared down at the sleeping child Hippolyta promised herself that she would make things right. She didn't know who had granted her this opportunity but she intended to make the most of it.

* * *

><p>Well everyone, there you have it. Naruto is back and baby Naruto is back, what happens when normal Naruto meets grown up reborn Naruto, find out next time or some time later when baby Naruto grows up. Right here on Brother of Wonder woman (Imagine this last sentence in the Dragon ball Z conclusion voice)<p>

Byyyee.


End file.
